Apple Training
by ipwnlocks
Summary: Clopfic of Applejack and Big Macintosh. Will be two chapters. Chapter two will be about apple bloom. Applecest is the best. originally this was going to the be the clopfic that big mac wrote in my story "apple love" and could still be. its however you want to take it.


"Im going straight t'bed." Applejack said in a smokey tone, making eyes to her brother across the room. She paused for a moment before saying, "You feel like joinin' me?"

"AJ...you ain't serious?" Big Mac asked, his disbelief at the situation made all the more confusing by the way his filly sister shook her shapely flank.

"Ah course I am, stud. Now follow me." Applejack said with a flip of her hair as she continued up the stairs. Big mac watched with a rising lust as his sister walked up the stairs, it was hard for him to tear his gaze away from her plot. Big Mac thought about his options in the situation, but he was still a young stallion with needs; and turning down an offer so appealing was near impossible.

Big mac quickly followed AJ up the stairs and found she had let herself into his room and left the door cracked. He put his eye up to the opening and peaked in before slowly pushing the door open. He walked into the room and gazed at his sister; blushing slightly.

Big Mac's room was rather plain, as to be expected from an apple farmer. He had his queen-sized bed on the wall adjacent to the door, and not much else besides some pictures hanging from his wheat-colored walls decorating his room. An area rug dominated the hard wood floor of his small room. Finally he had her dresser next to his closet in the corner of the room opposite her bed. Although, neither the closet or dresser had much in it.

"I was starting to wonder if ya were gonna come up er not..." Applejack teased as she looked into her brother's eyes. She had already hung her hat on a prong protruding from the back of her door. Applejack turn her head around and pulled the tie at the bottom of her pony tail to let her hair fall naturally. She proceeded to vigorously shake out her mane, tempting the stallion ever further.

"_She sure is beautiful..._" Big Mac thought as he gulped, trying to keep his emotions from overwhelming his rational thinking.

"I thought we agreed we had to stop this..." Big Mac said in a low tone.

"Mac..." Applejack said, "I want ya to take me." Big Mac's eyes widened at her forwardness.

"Wha? I'm not sure-" Big mac asked cautiously. Not sure how to approach the situation.

"I know you want it, Big Mac; now come, and sit with me." Applejack said with a smile as she hopped onto her bed, and patted the spot next to her. Big Mac did as he was instructed and sat next to her his. Applejack almost immediately rubbed against him, forcing him to feel her warm fur and soft body.

Big Mac pulled back slightly at the contact; And was given a quizzical look by his sister. "I... I just don't know about this, it doesn't seem right. I mean I-" Big Mac was cut off when her sister once again took the lead and locked her lips with his. Again, Big Mac was hesitant and pulled back at first, but this time gave into the desire.

Big mac's inhibitions were rapidly disintegrating as his little sister pressed her tongue into the red stallion's mouth. He began to press back into her mouth, he was by no means an expert at the practice, but had had some experience from other mares and had picked up a few techniques.

The two siblings sat there in silence for several minutes, as their tongues wrestled one another. Both ponies got a pretty good taste for the other with the amount of saliva that was swapped. It was Applejack that pulled back and broke the kiss.

"Yall ready for the next bit of fun?" Applejack said with a smirk and devilish eyes. Big mac licked his lips before nodding, getting a slight grin of his own; a sign of his dwindling resistance. "Good. Then lay back." She said as she put a hoof into Big Mac's chest and shoved him to his back on her bed.

Big Mac, now on his back knew his dark red sheath was exposed, he also knew his filly sister was staring at it with dirty intentions. He glanced down and saw her lick her lips before putting a hoof on his inner thigh. Big Mac felt his thigh muscles flex under her touch, he could feel himself starting to harden just by being stared at.

"Peakin' already, huh?" Applejack announced when she saw the tip of Big Mac's cock emerge from his sheath. She rubbed up and down his thigh, coming dangerously close to his 'apple sack', as she liked to call it. "Well then, looks like we will just hafta get this rodeo started." Applejack said as she place her hoof on her brother's balls, gently caressing them.

"Hhhnnnggg" Big Mac moaned, biting his lower lip and clamping his eyes shut.

"Don't be fightin' it now, Big Mac, I know yall want this just as bad as me." Applejack instructed, not once stopping her testicular massage. Only Once big mac's meat rod was at its full length, and laying on Big mac's stomach; did Applejack release her brother's balls, opting to use her hooves on his shaft. Big mac's horse cock was marbled, starting with the dark red of his sheath at the base of his shaft, then shifting into almost black near the tip.

"There we go, this is what I've been craving." AJ said before giving the horse cock a tentative lick from the top of the sheath to the base of the head. Big Mac shuttered as his sister's soft tongue sent wave after wave of tingling warmth through his body, making his cock buck uncontrollably as it stiffened to fully erect, lifting an inch off his stomach, despite its impressive size.

Applejack gave it a couple more sloppy licks, rubbing her saliva all over the underside of the shaft, before taking the head in her mouth and began to greedily suck on it; drooling around the thick cock as her mouth was forced open.

Big Mac laid back; his opposition to the act completely forgotten, and enjoyed the superb job his sister was doing of trying to swallow his fat horse cock. Every time Applejack would bob her head and suck hard on his head, he felt the urge to blow his load in her mouth become harder to resist.

"That should be good enough." Applejack announced as she pulled the cock out of her mouth. She had been lubricating his manhood while sucking him off so he would slide easier into her cunt. Although, she was unable to lubricate the bottom part of his cock, so she leaned over to a bedside table and slid open the drawer before pulling out a vial.

"How did you know I had that?" Big Mac asked.

"You used it one of the other times we were together..." Applejack explained, too calm for the situation.

She popped open the bottle and put one hoof on the tip of Big Mac's cock, pushing it between his legs before she poured the contents of the vial in a line on top of of his meat. She then rubbed the lube in covering his cock from base to tip, making it very slick.

Applejack climbed on top of her brother and positioned her wet mare-hood above his cock. Big Mac reached down and pushed his dick up so that it was pointing straight up, aimed directly as his sister's cunt. Applejack slowly lowered her hips, and after several failed attempts, popping his now flared head inside her; engulfing his cock in her tight folds. Slowly taking his impressive length inside her body, stopping every couple inches to slide back up to give herself time to stretch for such a large insertion.

After several rotations of her plump hips, Applejack was almost able to bottom out of her brother, feeling his large, pulsing cock plunging deep inside her body. Big Mac had gotten into the rhythm and was thrusting up when his sister went down to push his cock deeper and harder into his sister's incredibly tight pussy.

Big mac had grabbed onto Applejack's hips to pull her down on his cock in rhythm, he desperately wanted to go balls deep into his little sister; and AJ was more than happy to try. Although, as Applejack tried to force more horse cock inside herself, she felt Big Mac's tip smash against her cervix.

"Holy shit, Big mac. I had forgotten how BIG you were!" the orange mare panted as she gyrated her hips, her tongue loosely hanging out of her mouth. To Applejack the sensation of being filled was something she had nearly forgotten. There was nothing like a good hard fuck after a hard day of work; and this was a lesson the farmer was definitely learning.

Applejack leaned into her brother as he mercilessly pounded his horse meat inside her tight pussy. Big Mac's girth, mixed with the slight upward curve made it easy for AJ to position herself so that with every thrust big mac scrapped the spongy bundle of nerves in her vagina that made her squee in delight.

Applejack was not very experienced with the act of sex, only having been with her big brother a few times before. And the fact that Big Mac was rather large only made the young filly reach her breaking point faster. After only a few minutes of taking her brother's big cock, Applejack was getting close to orgasm.

It was obvious to Big Mac that his young sister was already starting to get close to orgasm.

'she's so fast...' Big mac thought while looking up at his sister, noticing her flushed cheeks, eyes now clamped shut, and the goofy smile she was wearing from pleasure.

He decided to finish off his sister, at least round one of their session. He planted his hind hooves in the bed and pushed his rump up into the air, at the same time grabbing both of his sisters fore hooves and holding them together near his chest as he pulled on her hooves and thrust himself inside her with all his might.

The slightly altered position, along with the extra force behind big mac's thrust was the extra shove to make Applejack lose it. She felt her marehood clamp around her brother like a velvet vice, holding him in place while a gush of her fluid coated Big Mac's sheath and 'apple sack'. The tingling of her orgasm went from Applejack's thighs to the base of her spine, then up to the base of her skull.

"BIG MAC!" Applejack shrieked as her orgasm racked her body, she shook uncontrollably as she bent down over her brother, her head landing on her chest.

The door to Big Macintosh's room creaked open.

"What in the hay is going on in-" Apple Bloom was cut off by the sight in front of her.

"Oh, yall wrastlin again?" Apple bloom rubbed here eyes, obviously awoke from the ruckus of her siblings. "But, its so late, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

Big mac and applejack looked at each other, both blushing furiously. Applejack, being of quicker wit than her brother, Hopped off her bed; causing Big Mac's cock to slide out of her. AJ walked over to her sister with a fair amount of vaginal fluid running down her legs.

"Yer right, sugarcube... it can wait, now why don't yall go on back ta bed. We got a BIG day tomorrow. Ya should get some shut eye." Applejack said with a pat on Apple Bloom head. As she nudged her sister towards the door.

Apple Bloom turned toward the door before stealing a glance at Big Mac, who was clearly unsatisfied, his horse cock starting to become flaccid, but still clearly visible smeared with Applejack's vaginal secretions.

"Uhh... we do?" Apple Bloom asked, tearing her gave away from her brother and looking back at her flushed sister.

Applejack nodded to her little sister before leaning down and whispering into her ear: "Remember the other day, when yall came ta me asking why yer mare parts felt funny? And ah explained about the estrous cycle?"

Apple Bloom blushed a little, glanced at her brother who was still laying on the bed, he seemed to have not heard. Then she nodded to Applejack

"Well, I think I found a good way to teach yall about it, without any books er complicated explanations." Applejack continued whispering into Apple Bloom's ear.

"Really?!" Applebloom half-shouted, excited about the prospect. Big Mac shot her a glance. Applebloom continued, in a hushed voice: "That's awfully great, Applejack, cause I didn't rightly understand what yall were talking about the other day, so many big words..."

"Alright, run along now, get some sleep." Applejack said as she gave Apple Bloom a little push towards the door.

"Well, okay, night Applejack, night Big mac." Apple Bloom said with a smile as she trotted out of the room. Applejack turned back to her brother, gave him a kiss on the muzzle, apologized for not letting him finish, and bid him good night. She went to her room and was quickly asleep, her body thoroughly exhausted.

Big Mac watched as his sister walked out of the room, her plot swaying in a very arousing manner. Big Mac sighed to himself when the door clicked behind her. He pushed his hooves down to his semi-hard cock and began stroking himself determined to get himself off.

The following morning, Applejack was especially rested. And had an happy glow about her as she trotted around the house. She had chores to do, but was getting a late start this morning. Big mac was already out in the barn, and Apple Bloom was eating breakfast, as she didn't really do any labor around the farm she didn't get up quite as early as her siblings.

"Are ya ready for the lesson I mentioned last night, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked when she saw that Apple Bloom had finished her breakfast.

"Yeah, I suppose so...what are we gonna do?" Apple Bloom asked, curiosity pegged in her sweet, naive voice.

"I can't rightly tell ya, yall are just gonna have to see fer yourself, just follow me." Applejack said as she headed for the front door.

The door to the barn creaked open and light poured into the enclosed, wooden structure. On the inside, Big Macintosh stood, sweat glistening off his toned muscles as he carried and heaved bales of hay. Applejack and her sister walked into the barn, which got the stallion's attention. Big mac got a slight smile on his face as he knew what was going to happen next.


End file.
